My Other Half
by Skewlie
Summary: Casey hasn’t been home for 2 years and now she's back. DASEY!


**Skewlie's Blabbering: **I know, I know! I haven't finished writing Major Impact yet, but you see, I sort of hit a writer's block for it… haha. But rest assured, I'll come up with something and will be updating it soon. As for now, please enjoy this fanfic!

**Summary: **Casey hasn't been home for 2 years and now she's back. DASEY!

**Disclaimer: **Damn that person who told me I don't own Life with Derek… -sighs-

* * *

**-California-**

"Casey, honey. When are you coming back? You haven't been home for 2 years, the family misses you." Nora sighed. She hasn't seen her daughter for 2 years and she really wants to.

Casey sighed as she closed her textbook, "I'm sorry mom. University is very stressful. I promise you I'll fly over to London in a week, since it's summer vacation."

Nora smiled, "Really? I can't wait! I'll tell the rest. See you in a week, honey."

They exchanged their good-byes and hung up.

"Who was that?"

Turning around, she smiled, "Just my mom. She wants me to visit London, since I haven't seen my family in 2 years."

The guy ruffled his hair with the towel, "Cool. Can I come too? Being here alone is so boring."

Casey rolled her eyes, "Sure Daniel. But if you're coming with me just to avoid Mandy, then shame on you."

"Casey! I am _hurt_! How can you think of me like that?" He pretended to be all 'innocent' and 'hurt'.

"Oh whatever Daniel. Anyway, why are you avoiding Mandy?" Casey asked. She was curious to Mandy and Daniel's relationship.

"Nosy." Daniel chuckled, but immediately stopped seeing Casey glare at him, "…Joking. And I'm avoiding her because she wants me to 'meet' her parents. Like c'mon Case, you and I both know that I'm not a guy who likes to 'meet' the parents."

"Daniel, you're such a bum! If you don't meet her parents, then I can assure you, you two are over." Casey smacked him lightly.

Daniel laughed, "No she wouldn't break up with me. She loves me and I love her."

"If you love her you'd meet her parents." Casey retorted, eying him suspiciously.

"Stop looking at me like that." Daniel stuck out his tongue, "I do love her, thank you very much for asking. Not my fault I don't like 'meeting' her parents. Is that a crime? Nope!"

"Whatever Daniel, don't say I didn't warn you." She threw the pillow at him and went over to her desk; turning on her computer.

"Don't worry sweetie, we won't break up." He smirked and went over to her, putting his head on her shoulder, "So when are we going to London again?"

She turned slightly to face him, "Next week."

"Alright. I'll go back to my room to study now." He pecked her cheek and left her room.

Casey smiled and turned back to her computer.

* * *

Daniel and Casey are best friends. Some people mistaken them to be lovers, due to the way they act towards each other. They did try to date once, but that just didn't work out. The two live in an apartment together and currently attend Berkeley together.

* * *

**-One Week Later-**

"Daniel, hurry up! We're going to be late for our flight." Casey said, shuffling him to the airport.

"Stop pushing me. I'm going to drop." He said, while trying to balance himself.

"HURRY!"

And the two pretty much spent the next 5 minutes running around the airport, trying to find the right place to board the plane.

* * *

**-London, Ontario-**

"Aww man Casey, I am so tired. I didn't get to rest on the plane." Daniel complained as he put his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Not my fault, now is it?" She laughed.

"Of course it is." He smiled, "You just kept talking on the plane about your family."

"You didn't have to listen."

He turned to look at her, "Right. If I didn't listen to you, you probably would've murdered me on the plane."

She put his hands on his neck and pretended to choke him, "You know me too well, Daniel."

"Hey you two, stop fighting!"

The voice belonged to the taxi driver.

"Sorry." Daniel and Casey blushed.

* * *

**-McDonaldVenturi Household-**

"Wow. So this is your house?"

Daniel and Casey stood outside the house, staring at it while the taxi driver took out their luggage's from the trunk. Daniel paid the taxi driver and the two strolled their luggage's towards the house.

Casey took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. She heard footsteps running to answer the door and she also heard someone yelling. Not too long after, the door flung open.

"Oh my gosh! CASEY!" Nora immediately hugged her, not letting her go.

"Mom… if you don't let me go, I'm afraid I'm going to die." Casey joked.

Nora immediately let go of her daughter and smiled. Lizzie came running down the stairs and without saying a word, she hugged Casey.

"I missed you so much Casey." Lizzie smiled.

Casey examined Lizzie. She had grown taller, her hair was longer, and she definitely was very pretty.

"You've grown so much, Liz." Casey smiled.

"Ahem."

And they all turned towards Daniel, who waved at them, "Hello! I'm Daniel."

Nora turned to look at Daniel then at Casey, "Is this your boyfriend Casey?" She smiled.

Before she got a chance to reply, Derek, Edwin, George and Marti came running to the door.

"CASEY!" Marti sped to where Casey was and hugged her tightly, "I've missed you so much!"

"Hey Casey! Haven't seen you in such a long time. We all missed you." Edwin hugged her.

"You've grown so much, Ed." Casey commented after taking a good look at him. He just smiled at her.

Now it was George's turn, he smiled and hugged Casey, "It's good to have you back, Casey."

"Thanks George."

"What's up, Casey?" Finally after not hearing a word from Derek, he finally says something.

"Hello, _Derek_." She tried her best to not sound bitter.

Derek noticed the guy beside Casey and suddenly got curious, "Who's he?"

Casey turned towards Daniel and linked arms with him, "He's Daniel, my boyfriend."

Daniel immediately turned towards Casey and stared at her, giving her a 'what-are-you-talking-about' look. Casey gave him a 'I'll-tell-you-later' look.

"Cool! I like him." Marti commented, "Way better than Max."

Casey laughed and remembered how much Marti hated Max, good times.

"How long have you been going out?" Derek asked, shooting Daniel a glare.

"A year." Casey answered.

"Um… can we come in now? My legs hurt." Daniel complained.

The whole family laughed, except for Derek.

"Sorry Daniel, come on in." Nora said and the family moved out the way, to let the two in.

* * *

**-An hour later-**

After spending an hour talking about their relationship, school and many other things, the whole family got tired and decided to go to bed.

"Since you two have been going out for awhile, I guess you two can share a room." Nora said to Casey and Daniel.

Daniel nodded immediately. He was really tired and besides, he shared a bed with Casey before so it wasn't a big problem.

Derek sat in his chair, staring at the couple. He couldn't help but feel jealous. Not to mention Casey got prettier in the past 2 years.

"Good night guys." Casey said to the rest of the family as she and Daniel walked up the stairs and into Casey's old room.

Daniel placed the luggage's onto the floor and immediately collapsed onto the bed, "I am so tired."

Casey laughed, "What time is it anyway?" She looked around but didn't find the clock.

Daniel took a look at his watch, "Luckily I converted the time. Now it's 9:30p.m."

"Alright."

Daniel noticed the look on her face and got up, "Is something wrong? Oh yeah, and why did you tell your family we're going out?"

"I'm sorry for using you Daniel. But…"

Flashback - 2 Years Ago

"Derek! I'm back." Casey said as she placed her keys on the table and walked into the living room.

But it was a mistake, she shouldn't have walked into the living room, no, she shouldn't have dated Derek.

Derek was making out with some blonde bimbo and didn't seem to notice Casey standing there.

"DEREK VENTURI!" She roared, as tears dropped from her eyes.

Derek stopped kissing the girl and looked up, "C-Ca…sey…" Clearly, he was drunk.

"We're OVER!"

Derek immediately pushed the blonde bimbo off of him and stumbled his way towards Casey.

"Ca…sey… no.. don't…br..break up with me…" He couldn't even say the whole sentence.

Casey pushed him, "I can't believe you Derek. I thought you told me you loved me! And now, look at you!" She turned around and ran up stairs, packing her stuff.

While upstairs, she heard the front door slam.

Not too long after Derek came into the room, "I.. told… her to..l-leave.." He explained, this time though, his words were more clear.

"It's too late Derek. We're over!" She shut her luggage and strolled it out the room.

Derek grabbed her arms, "Listen to me, baby. I was drunk, still am… but I d-didn't know what I was doing."

"Being drunk doesn't give you an excuse to cheat on me, Derek." She pushed him back and held onto her luggage, running down the stairs.

Derek ran after her, even though his legs were wobbly.

"Don't Casey! I swear, this won't ever happen again." Derek held onto her tightly. She was his life.

"It's too late."

End of Flashback

Tears dropped from her eyes, remembering what happened that day.

Daniel hugged her tightly, "It's okay Casey. He won't ever hurt you again."

* * *

Derek was in his room, also thinking about their breakup. He felt so guilty, he had hurt Casey so badly. He regretted it, he shouldn't have drank so much and cheated on her.

* * *

"So… did your parents know you two broke up?" Daniel asked after Casey had stopped crying.

She wiped the tears from her face and shook her head, "No. They didn't even know we were together. But yeah, we were only together for 4 months and when we broke up, it was during Summer. Then I left for University and never came back here for 2 years." She explained.

"Oh. Um… but isn't he… your…" Daniel stammered.

"He's my _step-_brother. We're not related by blood."

"Oh. Sorry for being… nosy and all."

She smiled, "It's okay, _boyfriend._" And she laughed.

* * *

**Skewlie's Note: I sort of rushed it in this chapter haha. Just had to get things over and done with, if you get what I mean. If you have any questions feel free to ask me : Please review Oh yeah, this fanfic was sort of inspired by another fanfic I read, so this fanfic might sound familiar to some people hehe. Oh yeah, I'm actually not that sure to where the McDonaldVenturi family live xD But someone told me they lived in London... so.. if I'm wrong, please correct me. If there are any spelling/grammar errors, oooops :)  
**


End file.
